edfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, In which Eddy swallows a fly and goes through a whole lot of trouble without his voice. Plot Ed walks straight through Double D's screen door letting an insect into the house which somehow gets itself lodged in Eddy's throat, disabling his voice. Double D gives his Eddy a little bell to ring whenever he wants attention, but Double D and Ed can't understand what Eddy wants and so when Rolf claims he can Eddy is more a less at his mercy. For Eddy a nightmare day follows - foreign foods in the shape of glistening sausages and squid; synchronized swimming with his 2 pals (with plenty of dunking), a horrific ride on the "Unicycle of Doom" and finally the ultimate challenge - to face his greatest fears - none of which he actually requested in the first place! Eddy manages to escape his friends' clutches eventually but things are still not working out for him, he gets his voice back whilst strung up by his shirt but it's no good yelling out for help, everyone thinks it's all in their minds! Quotes *'Eddy': screen door "I smell breakfast!" Ed: straight through the screen door "I smell friends!" Edd: Ed ripped through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" Edd: "Do you realize you opened the door for all kinds of winged insects to invade my home?!" Eddy: at Edd's outburst"''You just had to get him started, didn't you, Ed?"'' ---- *'Jonny': "Good work, Plank. We've rescued another one!" off with Plank and the doodle while Rolf chases him *'Rolf': "Not again Jonny! Stop where you stand!" *'Jonny': "Run Plank!" *'Rolf': "Do not fool Rolf!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell me how good my fish sticks are please." at his own mouth "Ah? Ah?" Edd: wincing "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomical coup, Rolf." *'Rolf': "Eat hungry Eddy, eat!" about to eat the stuffed sausage, pops, Eddy rings the bell *'Edd': "Translation Rolf?" *'Rolf': "Eddy wants one of us to feed him like a baby." *'Ed': "Oh! I'll do it Rolf! Eat your smelly sausage Eddy." airplane and machine gun noises ''"Chew it all up or no octopus for you mister." ''rings the bell *'Rolf': "Now Eddy wants to excercise it off." ---- *'Rolf' Eddy: "Eddy careful, do not taunt the doodle!" ---- *'Ed' Eddy swallows the fly: "What? I can't hear you Eddy." gasps "My ears are broken!" *'Edd': "It seems the fly has lodged itself into Eddy's voice box, disabling his ability to talk!" Ed one of Eddy's hairs off of his head, Eddy squeals in pain: "Eddy can't talk!" *'Edd': "I know a temporary solution." a bell and places it on Eddy's neck ''"Just ring this bell when you need to communicate." ''rings his bell *'Ed' his hand: "Hello!" *'Edd': "Eddy's trying to tell us something." ---- *'Edd': "Whew, I'm definetly hot." *'Ed': "There he is!" a wrapped-up Eddy against the window ringing his bell *'Rolf': "Now, Eddy's thanking us or he would like us to bathe him, okay yes he is thanking us." *'Edd': "It's nice to help out a friend." *'Ed': nearly freezing Eddy solid "Melon, please!" Trivia *Eddy cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair, but in the episode "For Your Ed Only", he pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary, but didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *The broken screen door is also referenced in the episode "My Fair Ed." *After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fall out probably due to the cold and snow. But in the next scene, they're back on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are more separated, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *The bell that was given to Eddy was more of a cow bell. *The Kankers, Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin don't appear at all in this episode. *When Rolf claims Jonny took his doodle "again", Jonny might be collecting them for his usage. *This is the second time Rolf said "Do not fool Rolf.". The first time it was "Who, What ,Where, Ed". *It's as if Jimmy almost doesn't talk at all in this episode. Video Jrlyaxa7-zM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams